


Bathed in Fire-red

by stellarparallax



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarparallax/pseuds/stellarparallax
Summary: Living alone in the middle of the desert for a year teaches you things that even years in space can’t help you forget. Except, Keith wasn't alone anymore.





	Bathed in Fire-red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indecisivegaymer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisivegaymer/gifts).



> Here's my pinch hit for Asher (indecisivegaymer on tumblr). 
> 
> Happy Valentines Day~ I hope you like it <3

The air in the shack was warm, but Keith knew that if he so much as cracked a window open, there’d be sand all over his things. It was times like this that he missed living in the Castle of Lions in all its air-conditioned glory. It was difficult, though, for him to not feel grateful for the solitude his shack offered. There, he could finally be at peace with himself.

The sounds of his knife slicing through the carrots, then hitting the chopping board echoed in the room. When he was done cutting up the portion of carrots for one, he scooped them into a bowl , then put it aside. Then, he walked over to the refrigerator to take the chicken out. He placed it on the chopping board and left it there to warm to room temperature as he sharpened his meat cleaver.

He couldn’t explain it right then, but he suddenly had a bad feeling. Someone was trying to sneak in.

Living alone in the middle of the desert for a year teaches you things that even years in space can’t help you forget. It wasn’t just his life that people were after, there were also after his property. Within the first six months following his expulsion from the Galaxy Garrison, he dealt with a total of fifty intruders trying to steal his appliances, his generator, his bike. Not once did anyone succeed. He wasn’t about to let this time be the first. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he tightened his grip around the handle of the knife.

The front door swung open behind him with a creak. Without turning first to look, he flung the meat cleaver straight at the door. He had expected to hear a groan. Instead, he heard metal getting stuck fast in wood. Instantly, adrenaline rushed through his body.

He turned around and reflexively evaded a punch to the face. He tried to get a punch in, but his fist was blocked by the intruder. They were large, fast, and very evidently adept at fighting. Panic began to rise in Keith. Was he losing his touch?

Suddenly, there was an opening. Keith swept the intruder off their feet with his foot and with a firm shove, knocked them onto the ground. He pounced on them, straddled their torso, thus pinning them down. He panted heavily as he leaned into their personal space. Then, his eyes began to focus on the face of the intruder and…

“Shiro?” 

“Hello, my love,” Shiro laughed.

“What the fuck were you thinking? I could have killed you!”

“Whatever you need to say to feel good about yourself.”

Looking down at Shiro in such a relaxed and vulnerable state, it was difficult for Keith not to smile. Still, he wasn’t about to back down.

“I’m going to kill you right now,” he said as he took a swing at Shiro’s face.

Shiro caught his wrist, then grabbed his other and flipped him over. Now, it was Keith who was being pinned down.

“You were saying?” Shiro teased.

Keith averted his eyes and scowled. Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle at Keith before bending down to kiss Keith on the tip of his nose. Just like that, the tension in Keith’s body melted away.

“Happy anniversary, you asshole,” Keith said.

Shiro bent down to kiss Keith again, this time on the lips. Keith wriggled his hands out of Shiro’s grip, then tugged at Shiro’s shirt. He pulled him in closer and their noses bumped against each other. Shiro leaned back, taking Keith off the ground with him. Then, he wrapped his arms around Keith’s frame.

Suddenly, Shiro pulled back. He looked around the room with a crazed looked.

“Do you smell that, Keith?”

“Smell what?” Keith was still recovering from the adrenaline burst before and it didn’t take much to get him back on edge.

Shiro brought a finger to his lips. He squinted as he looked around the shack, his eyes lingering longer on the doors and windows.

“Carrots,” Shiro hissed.

Keith sighed, “They’re not for you.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“I’m making chicken for you!”

“Hmm…”

“I know you hate carrots. Don’t you trust me?” Keith sounded far more offended than he should have.

“Keith, I know for a fact that you replace the cream in macaroni and cheese with boiled pureed carrots and potatoes. Don’t play innocent with me.”

“You have to admit, that was a stroke of genius,” Keith chuckled, “You should have seen your face when you realised what I’d done, long after you’d polished off five bowls of it.”

“I could tell,” Shiro pouted.

“You could not.”

“I could too!”

“I’m… I’m not doing this with you! God, I can’t believe Takashi “model student” Shirogane doesn’t eat vegetables.”

“Listen,” Shiro released Keith so he could flex his biceps, “You think I got this big because I filled myself with vegetables?”

“No… But I’m quite sure that at least eighty percent of your body mass is ego.”

Shiro grunted indignantly.

“Okay,” Keith laughed into Shiro’s cheek, “Get off me, I need to cook.”

Shiro moved to the side. He turned and watched as Keith walked towards the kitchen to finish preparing their meal. In the warm glow of the sunset streaming through the less-than-immaculately-clean windows, he looked absolutely stunning. All his sharp edges went soft when it was bathed in fire-red. It had been a few years since he’d seen Keith that way, but God, did he feel his chest burn. 

As his tears streaked his face, all he could do was allow gratitude for the gift of finally living in peace consume him. 

 

* * *

 

As Shiro approached the door to the shack after running out to grab the armful of firewood he left outside earlier, he heard Keith’s voice. He wasn’t one to eavesdrop, but what he heard Keith say made him pause before entering. 

“Mhmm… yeah… We just had dinner... What restaurant… Mum, we live in the desert... MUM! Yeah okay, I love you too.”

Shiro pushed the door open. Keith spun around quickly, hiding his tablet behind his back. He looked almost guilty. 

“Shiro,” he gasped.

“Talking to your mother?” 

“Yeah… Uhm she wished us a happy anniversary.”

“That’s sweet of her.”

Keith felt the air get thicker. He was afraid of this. He clenched his jaw before saying, “Is there something wrong?”

“No, not at all.”

“Shiro, don’t lie to me.”

Shiro sighed. He gently put the firewood down on the floor and crossed the room to get closer to Keith. 

“You know I love your mother. I’m just a little worried. I mean, you know that…”

“I get it, I do. But Shiro, there’s nothing for you to worry about. I’m fine.”

“Aren’t… aren’t you scared?” Shiro whispered.

“No.”

“What?”

Keith took a step forward, slipping his arms around Shiro’s waist. He could feel the warmth of Shiro’s soft breaths against his forehead. Everything about Shiro was just so warm. 

“I don’t want her to leave again. But if it happens… well, I won’t be alone this time. And if something were to happen to you, I have the others. I’ve got everything I need.”

He pulled his arms back, then held Shiro’s face in his hands. With his thumbs, he stroked the light stubble and watched as Shiro’s eyes softened. Still, a frown remained. 

“And to think all that happened because some idiot had to get himself caught by the Galra,” he smirked.

Shiro’s frown dissolved into a grin. He bit his bottom lip as he shook his head, trying his best to contain his laughter. Keith’s eyes were drawing him in and he was powerless to disobey. So disobey, he did not. He leant down, lips trembling as they brushed the tip of Keith’s nose. Then finally, he reached his lips. He met them open-mouthed, close-eyed and heart full.

“Shiro,” Keith whispered in the minimal space he created between them.

“Mmm?”

Keith said nothing as he moved further away from Shiro. They took each other’s hand, firmly, like they were holding the entire world between them. 

It was far from the first time that Keith has led him to bed. In fact, Shiro had long lost count. But it was then in the darkness of a lone shack in the desert that Shiro realised that he’d follow Keith anywhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! I would really appreciate it if you left kudos and comments!
> 
> You can yell at me @stellar-parallax on tumblr!


End file.
